A multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna can provide a high data transmission rate. Conventionally, the MIMO antenna includes two antenna components that are bilateral symmetrical to each other. The MIMO antenna can be connected to electronic equipment through an external cable. Generally, the MIMO antenna occupies a large space and may need to use a large amount of material to manufacture. As a result, the manufacture cost can be high.